familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cherokee County, Kansas
Cherokee County (county code CK) is a county located in Southeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 21,603. Its county seat is Columbus, and its most populous city is Baxter Springs. The communities of Baxter Springs, Columbus, Galena, and Riverton are located in the Ozarks of Kansas. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Cherokee County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.35%) is land and (or 0.65%) is water. Adjacent counties * Crawford County (north) * Jasper County, Missouri (east) * Newton County, Missouri (southeast) * Ottawa County, Oklahoma (south) * Craig County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Labette County (west) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 66 (decommissioned) * U.S. Route 69 * U.S. Route 160 * U.S. Route 166 * Kansas Highway 7 * Kansas Highway 26 * Kansas Highway 57 * Kansas Highway 66 (successor to the decommissioned US 66) * Kansas Highway 96 * Kansas Highway 102 Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 22,605 people, 8,875 households, and 6,239 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 10,031 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.27% White, 0.61% Black or African American, 3.45% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.50% from other races, and 2.90% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.29% of the population. There were 8,875 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.60% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,505, and the median income for a family was $37,284. Males had a median income of $29,045 versus $19,675 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,710. About 11.40% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.40% of those under age 18 and 10.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities and Census Designated places Name and population (2010 Census): Annual estimates of the population to 2005-07-01. Released 2006-06-21. *Baxter Springs, 4,238 *Columbus, 3,312 (county seat) *Galena, 3,085 *Weir, 686 *Scammon, 482 *West Mineral, 185 *Roseland, 77 * In 2011, the Oswego, Kansas City Council from neighboring Labette County, Kansas voted to annex Oswego Municipal Airport into the city limits, making Oswego, population 1,829, the ninth incorporated place in Cherokee County. Unincorporated places Map of Cherokee County (map legend)]] *Carona *Cravensville *Crestline *Faulkner *Hallowell *Lawton *Leawalk *Lowell *Melrose *Military *Neutral *Quaker *Riverton, 929 *Sherman City *Sherwin *Skidmore *Stippville *Turck Ghost town * Treece, it was officially disincorporated in 2012 by the State of Kansas.Former residents say goodbye to contaminated town of Treece; The Wichita Eagle; September 27, 2012. Townships Cherokee County is divided into fourteen townships. The cities of Baxter Springs, Columbus, Galena, Scammon, and Weir are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Crawford || 16225 || || 646 || 7 (18) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | Garden || 25250 || || 3,039 || 41 (105) || 75 (29) || 2 (1) || 2.80% || |- | Lola || 42350 || || 382 || 3 (9) || 115 (44) || 1 (0) || 0.50% || |- | Lowell || 43075 || || 672 || 20 (52) || 33 (13) || 1 (0) || 3.04% || |- | Lyon || 43400 || || 528 || 4 (11) || 130 (50) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Mineral || 47000 || || 254 || 3 (8) || 79 (31) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Neosho || 49725 || || 306 || 2 (5) || 157 (61) || 2 (1) || 1.08% || |- | Pleasant View || 56675 || || 658 || 5 (13) || 136 (52) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Ross || 61350 || || 893 || 6 (17) || 140 (54) || 1 (0) || 0.71% || |- | Salamanca || 62575 || || 569 || 6 (17) || 89 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Shawnee || 64475 || || 505 || 6 (15) || 90 (35) || 1 (0) || 0.61% || |- | Sheridan || 64625 || || 249 || 1 (4) || 172 (67) || 1 (1) || 0.79% || |- | Spring Valley || 67725 || || 1,007 || 8 (21) || 122 (47) || 0 (0) || 0.36% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Cherokee USD 247 (Web site) is a school district primarily covering portions of Crawford and Cherokee counties, but also includes small portions of Labette and Neosho counties. It serves over 800 students in grades Pre-K through 12. Southeast High School (the "Lancers") is located just west of the city of Cherokee (where the district office is located). In Cherokee County the district serves the cities of Weir and West Mineral. * Riverton USD 404 (Web site) * Columbus USD 493 (Web site) * Galena USD 499 (Web site) * Baxter Springs USD 508 (Web site) See also * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Cherokee County, Kansas References Further reading ;County * History of Cherokee County, Kansas; Nathanial Allison; Biographical Publishing; 646 pages; 1904. (Download 31MB PDF eBook) ;Kansas * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Cherokee County * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Cherokee County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Marion County School District Boundary Map, U.S. Census Bureau * Map of Cherokee County in 1887 Category:Established in 1860 Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Cherokee County, Kansas Category:Ozarks